They died because of me
by Lady Tide
Summary: (One-shot)Sirius Black journeys to Godric Hollow, the home of the Potter Family the day his best friends died.


Guild gnawed at his insides.  
  
_What have I done?_  
  
It churned inside him, twisting knots that made him want throw up his lunch.  
  
The loud rumbling of a motorcycle filled his ears once more as he flew through the dark night sky, the twinkling stars reflecting on his onyx black locks. Wind whistled past, billowing out his long, dark robes, the hem caught in tatters and grime.  
  
_They died because of me._  
  
Tears stung at his eyes as he made his way towards Godric Hollow. He may have messed his whole life up, but he would not ruin the last thing he had worth living for. His godson.  
  
A faint smile grew on his face as he remembered the day he was born. July 31. By now the tears were flowing freely, but he was too caught up in memories. He remembered seeing Harry for the first time... A newly born infant, with a mop of messy, black hair and those almond shaped eyes of sparkling green. He was a spitting image of his father... But those irises were Lily's.  
  
Suddenly the reality of what had happened hit him once more.  
  
_I took away his parents. My friends._  
  
A sob tore through the air, and he could see his heart being ripped before his eyes. His heart, his soul, his life was torn, bleeding incessantly before him. And it was all his fault.  
  
He wiped his tears away as he caught a glimpse of the familiar home. The home he visited everyday. The home were his best friend had lived. The home where his best friend had died.  
  
_I could have stopped it._  
  
He prayed that none would be awoken by the thunderous roars of his bike. He came to a stop before the home, and his breath caught in his throat.  
  
_I could've gave them a chance._  
  
Once more, the tears streamed down his pale face. His glittering, silver eyes gazed, distraught, at Godric Hollow.  
  
The once-beautiful home was in shambles now. The green shutters were hanging off their hinges, the door was splintered and cracked. The glass windows were shattered, sharp shards lying scattered about the floor. The beautiful oak tree that had stood proudly by the home now stood limply, gnarled, and scorched, with branches ripped from it.  
  
And then the sound of a baby's cry mingled with the chirping crickets.  
  
_Harry!_  
  
He leapt off the bike, staggering towards the house. He pushed open the door, and almost cried out in pain at the mess. His eyes darted about, as if searching for their bodies. And his breath caught in his throat once more.  
  
James.  
  
The tears poured from his eyes, and he stared at the lifeless body. The body that had once held his very own secrets. The body that held the soul and life of the mischievous boy that he loved. His messy, black hair was wild, and unkempt, and his clothes disheveled. His glasses lay upon the floor, and he slowly stepped forward, picking up the spectacles and slipping them onto his friend's face.  
  
He couldn't bear to look at him anymore.  
  
Quickly, he searched the rooms, but there were no other bodies, and no baby. He shook his head, the saw that back door that stood ajar. His eyes widened, and he ran out the door.  
  
Yes, the baby's cries were louder. He walked a few paces then stopped dead in his tracks.  
  
Lily.  
  
He closed his mouth to stop the rising wail, crystalline tears pouring. He could feel his life ebbing away with each tear as he gazed at the fallen woman. Her long, mane of crimson hair lay about her, and her luminous emerald eyes were open, and bore the look of fright. Her clothes were in a dis array, and slowly, he went forward, slowly closing her eyes. He took off his robe, laying it upon her.  
  
The baby. Harry. Quickly, he strode through the grass, his heart heavier than ever. He stooped low, staring at the crying babe, his face wet. Tears began to sprinkle upon the baby's pale, blue blanket. Letting out a muffled sob, he picked up the little creature.  
  
James's hair, Lily's eyes. Skin as fair as his mothers. But wait... He furrowed his brows at the pink flesh, slightly hidden beneath the tips of his hair. His eyes widened when he pushed the ebony locks away.  
  
A pink, lightning bolt lay there, a permanent scar. A token from the Dark Lord, from He-who-must-not-be-named.  
  
Anger imploded in his heart, and he held his godson close. He closed his eyes as he embraced the last thing he held dear to himself. He brushed his lips against the tiny ear of Harry and whispered words of comfort to him, soothing the young orphan. Suddenly, a thunderous footsteps caused him to whirl around.  
  
"Gi' me the babe, Sirius." came the booming voice of Rubeus Hagrid. His long, black hair hung in bushy tangles about his tan face. Tears were streaming steadily from his liquid, black eyes. Sirius took a step back, still holding the baby close.  
  
"No." He whispered quietly, dread filling his heart. Hagrid shook his shaggy head, a look of pure anguish upon his face. "I got me self direct ordahs' from Dumbledore. Please Sirius." His voice was low, and pleading. Sirius shook his head 'no'. "He has no other family! Where would Dumbledore take him?" he spat, furious and saddened at the same time. Hagrid stared at him.  
  
"I know yer sad. Bu' Dumbledore knows wha' he's doin', and if he say that he got family alive, then 'e still got family." Sirius looked up into the half-giant's eyes for a second, then nodded his head, his heart seeming to grow ice cold. He handed Harry towards Hagrid, but first whispered yet another thing in his ear.  
  
"I am your godfather, Sirius Black, and no matter what happens, I will avenge your parents' deaths." Hagrid squinted at him, then took the babe. Hagrid took one last look at Sirius, then turned, leaving the saddened fellow behind.  
  
Silence ensued, and as the moon shone bright overhead, Sirius clenched his fist, his blood boiling and his heart pounding. His eyes welled up, but no tear fell.  
  
_I swear upon my soul that I **will **avenge their deaths._

------------------------------

This is a one-shot, for the day that Harry's parents died. This one-shot is dedicated to Lily and James Potter, and Sirius Black. I hope you liked it, and reviews are loved. :)

**Lady Tide**


End file.
